The subject matter described herein relates generally to dynamoelectric machines and more particularly to a dynamoelectric machine having a laminated rotor and stator with ventilation passageways.
Presently, a known method of cooling a dynamoelectric machine includes ventilating a rotor and/or a stator core using spacers. In general, a core may comprise laminations and the spacers may be mounted at discrete intervals to separate lamination packets. The spacers may be configured as I-beams, blocks or packets where the I-beams and the blocks simply function to space the laminations and allow for the flow of cooling air between the laminations. Spacer packets may include a central bore that communicates with an aperture of each lamination that it is disposed between and thus may provide for a flow of cooling air transversely through the laminations. One disadvantage to the above methods is that each requires fixing of the spacers between laminations thereby substantially increasing complexity and fabrication costs.